


as insatiable an appetite be put to rest

by ralphstatortots



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, idk just read honestly, its probs explicit but only one part is that honestly, not rlly much to say its just kind of a funny short thing cos haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 17:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: “My fucking iCloud got leaked,” James face twists into something sharp, anger tainting his expression as he spits out the words. Understandably so, Fraser feels a little annoyed by the situation too. “Some fuck got into it and leaked a bunch of photos and videos.”





	as insatiable an appetite be put to rest

**Author's Note:**

> idk me and a lovely boy said this would be funny is this happened and i wrote it so wig ig
> 
> title by televised by hunny

“I’ve really fucked it now, Fraser.” James sighs, his phone dropping onto the sofa cushion beside him as his hands come up to cover his face. He sounds worried, tired, like he wants to crawl into his bed for a week and not face daylight for the entire duration. Fraser is instantly worried.

“What’s happened?” He asks, fearing the worst. James’ channel got taken down, somebody has started some malicious rumour, their address has been leaked. It worries him until James musters up the courage to uncover his face from under his hands, looking tiredly over at Fraser in his spot in the chair.

“My fucking iCloud got leaked,” James face twists into something sharp, anger tainting his expression as he spits out the words. Understandably so, Fraser feels a little annoyed by the situation too. “Some fuck got into it and leaked a bunch of photos and videos.”

“Fuck, really?” Fraser sits up, watching as James grabs his phone again and scrolls down a bit. “Did they leak some scandalous pictures of your dick or something? He jokes, attempting to lighten the situation when he catches sight of the grimacing look that builds on James’ face.

“Bit worse than that, mate.” James inhales and his thumb pauses suddenly above his phone screen. “Come over here, I’ll show you what was leaked.”

Fraser obeys and sits next to the man on the sofa, bringing his legs up underneath him while James shuffles on the seat to comfortably show him the phone. Only mildly shameful, Fraser closes the distance between their bodies and inwardly flushes with affection for the man.

“Just–look through all these.” James sighs, handing over the phone with a thread of tweets from a blank account shown on screen. “They, uh...get kinda bad near the end.” He says hesitantly, as if he reconsiders saying it halfway through the sentence. But his arm comes over Fraser’s shoulders comfortingly, pulling him in closer as he starts the slow scroll through the thread.

It’s only normal things at first; a few personal photos of family, which honestly shouldn’t have been leaked at all so unnecessarily, of friends on nights out or at lunch, and thankfully none of George among them. But the further the tweets go, the worse they get.

There are a few photos that James apparently hasn’t deleted yet, and a few he hasn’t sent Fraser either. It’s just a few teasing ones – taken with the full intention to get Fraser flustered when he’s meant to be busy – of the bulge of his cock through his jeans and selfies only for Fraser. They all make him inhale slightly, the rise of his shoulders underneath James’ arm frighteningly obvious, and he makes a mental note to ask James to send these to him later on when they’re not in such a state.

Then it turns into videos, alongside the photos. Suddenly it’s not just James either.

It’s scary how easily Fraser recognises himself when his face isn’t even in view. There’s a moment of doubt it even _was_ him before he remembers that there’s nobody else James is fucking, so of course it’s him.

Beside him, James shuffles in his seat restlessly and adjusts his arm when Fraser pauses on a video. So far it’s only been a few videos similar to the ones James took of himself, and ones Fraser has _definitely_ already seen.

But this one is different. It’s already on autoplay, displaying it slightly cropped so nothing incriminating is actually shown just yet. That changes when Fraser presses on it, making the video full screen and the audio play on the phone’s speakers at a low volume. Instantly, Fraser feels a large spike of heat run through him at the sight, as well as the memory rushing back through him when seeing a different perspective.

It’s of himself – or, more accurately, his lower back and ass. Despite the fuzzy quality that Twitter has tainted the image with, it’s obvious to tell that he’s in a baby blue skirt that goes halfway to his thigh.

“Is that…?” Fraser’s breath hitches, and James hums in response. They both know what it is, and Fraser swears his heart stops when the two minute long video finally has movement.

_The video stirs from the first still shot as James, the one holding the phone and filming, moves to come up behind the faceless person – which Fraser knows is himself._

_James’ hand comes up to push at the skirt’s hem, exposing more skin and fisting his hand in the material once it’s out of the way. It’s now a view of his cock halfway inside Fraser’s hole, stretched open to accommodate his cock, and slightly pushing back against James in an attempt to get him to move._

_In a few seconds, James does. It makes an instant high-pitched whine falls from Fraser’s lips, one that isn’t easily discernible as a noise he would make with how high it was. He remembers this; how on edge he was while he waited for James to begin filming, how he whined and moaned at the slightest touch, how he impatiently squirmed on his hands and knees for James to start recording._

_It’s mostly the same after that, just the same shove of James’ hips forward into Fraser, his hand turning white when it tightens in the skirt, each breath being punched out of him in time with his hips._

_It’s only when James pauses momentarily does the rhythm change, the camera panning down to get a full shot of his cock slowly pulling out only to shove himself back inside Fraser. The video ends like that, with James beginning to growl nonsensical strings of words and answering pitched whimpers._

“Well, fuck.” Fraser breathes out, swiping the video away once it’s finished. He can’t ignore the bubbling warmth overtaking his senses after watching that, but he’s more concerned about what this means for their image now – or James’, really.

Nobody in the replies seems to catch onto the fact it’s him. Honestly, most of the replies that aren’t telling the account to take down the tweets and about privacy are wondering who the girl is in the video with James.

“They–” Fraser snorts, feeling his grin grow within seconds of seeing some of the replies. James tilts his head down at him quizzically. “They think that’s...a girl. With you in the video. They think you’re fucking a girl.”

James sighs, followed by his own small smile that Fraser feels a flush of accomplishment at. “Well, you are in a skirt.” He shrugs.

“Clothes don’t have to be gendered.” Fraser mumbled softly just as James takes the phone from him to go onto his emails. There’s one waiting unread, and James lets him read along as he scrolls through what the iCloud services sent him.

“Just need to change my password and put on the two-step authentication, I guess.” James sighs and follows links and webpages to go through with it. Fraser sympathises with the man, feels guilt for this happening to him when it’s not even his fault. He lets James bring his legs into his lap, for comfort, clarity, just the soft rub of his thumb on the bone of Fraser’s knee for something to distract himself with.

They cover it up pretty well, if Fraser’s honest.

He helps James reply to pressing tweets that seem more demanding than others, gives him some guidance on what to say in an official tweet, post some things to his Instagram story, and soon most of the situation feels clear and less like there’s a heavy cloud hanging above them.

But one question Fraser sees in James’ mentions on Twitter most often is who it was in the video. He thinks about privacy, and those preaching it as they sorted this whole thing out, and where they suddenly are to tell these people to keep their fucking nose out.

“They’re still asking,” Fraser hums and leans against James’ side, face half-buried in the other man’s hoodie. “Who the girl is.”

“Just tell ‘em to fuck off for me.” James laughs, leaning his head to the side so his cheek rests atop Fraser’s hair. It feels horrifyingly domestic, a sense of affection spilling over Fraser like a wave, but he doesn’t protest in the slightest.

Instead of saying exactly that, Fraser composes a new tweet with other intentions in mind.

By the time he’s sent it, James is already groaning into his hair and mumbling about adding fuel to the fire.

_ **MR INABBER @iNabberTV** _   
_That was me. Baited._

“I might not even be talking about the video,” Fraser hums and drops his phone, ignoring it when it buzzes a few times on the sofa next to him. “At least it clears up any horrible rumours that could possibly come from it.”

“Yeah, not like they’re going to reply to your tweets all the time or like it’s going to follow you forever now.” James mumbles down at him, hands coming up to his back to pull Fraser into his lap gently. “You’re gonna regret that later, angel.”

Fraser hums and buries his face in the other man’s neck, letting himself be curled inside the warmth that James envelops him in. “Better than letting you be the one suffering with your cock all over Twitter now.” He grins, and relishes in the tired sigh James gives him.

**Author's Note:**

> also if u like james/fraser then u should read my new thing on wattpad (@bimallexx) of them (:


End file.
